This invention relates to a reflector assembly which protects against over temperature conditions and subsequent distortion of a substantially parabolic reflector in the region near its converging end due to use of high temperature lamps.
Conventional flashlights typically use a vacuum type lamp. These vacuum lamps do not produce temperatures sufficiently high to distort and degrade conventional plastic based reflectors. Also, although high temperature, usually gas-filled, lamps are known in the flashlight and portable lighting industry, it is common to use metal based reflectors with such lamps to thereby avoid the distortion problems which would otherwise be created with use of plastic based reflectors.